memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChrisK
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Captain M.K.B. 13:57, 6 April 2006 (UTC) editing discussion pages It is normally considered "bad form" to edit posts by other people in the discussion pages for articles. --OuroborosCobra 19:30, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Repeated edits When making edits, it's best to use the show preview button to check out your changes. I've noticed that recently, you've been making a lot of edits, especially on talk pages. Please try to keep the repeated edits to a minimum so as to save wear and tear on the db if you can. Thanks! -- Sulfur 02:00, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Again, please use the show preview button. Many of your edits to Borg philosophy could have been avoided. Thanks. – Cleanse 10:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) For future reference... Please limit Ten Forward discussions to issues concerning the operation and policies of Memory Alpha. Questions and comments regarding subjects in the Trek universe, such as what you posted here, are what the reference desk is here for. Thanks in advance. --From Andoria with Love 11:14, 21 July 2006 (UTC) New Categories FYI: It is generally in everyone's best interest to suggest new categories before creating them. --Alan 10:07, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Kirk Quotation Just to clarify, my only real issue with the Peter Pan-realted quotation was that it required some knowledge of the context to make it meaningful, otherwise it just seemed like a somewhat random line. The other quotations are all specifically about the characters on those pages and require little/no contextual knowledge to make sense of them (e.g. "So you're the commander of Deep Space Nine..."). Also, I think the ideal quotation would be someone (possibly the person in question, as is the case with Janeway) actually describing the character in question and summing them/their role up in a succint sentence. The Peter Pan quotation didn't do that and so I nixed it. Sorry if that offended. --Jayunderscorezero 21:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :As for a proposed alternative, about half of the quotations currently under "Existential Kirk" on the James T. Kirk page would be ideal, in my opinion. --Jayunderscorezero 21:17, 14 January 2008 (UTC)